Motivo para seguir viviendo
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —¿Por qué no me he explotado a mí mismo ya? —Si me lo preguntas desde mi punto de vista, extinguir tu propia vida sería demasiado estúpido; no obstante tú no lo piensas así, ¿cierto?, ¿cómo esperas que te diga algo que no sabes tú? No comprendo ni tengo la menor intención de comprender tus absurdos y estúpidos ideales, Deidara. Leve Sasodei


**Motivo para seguir viviendo**

Inhala aire y lo suelta con lentitud. —Danna, he estado pensando, unn... —El mayor, que limpiaba su marioneta Hiruko con esmero y delicadeza se limita a dejar un espacio de silencio, mientras el rubio lo mira como un niño pequeño, de manera fija. Luego voltea por fin, con curiosidad, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada. Deidara se estremece al tener sobre sí esos ojos de largas pestañas tan filosos e inexpresivos.

—Algún día tendrías que hacerlo —aún si su voz sonaba indiferente y neutral, cierto toque en el arco de sus cejas decía claramente que era una burla cínica. Su compañero frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, para luego gritar su reclamo:

—¡Danna! ¡No me siga molestando, unn! —era increíble la facilidad con la que su alumno se ponía histérico. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar que había perdido la diversión verlo así. Sasori cerró los ojos un segundo y le devolvió al rubio una cruel mirada intimidante.

—¿Acaso estás tratando de ordenarme algo, Deidara? —el tono amenazante con el que pronunció aquellas palabras bastó para que el de ojos azules tragara saliva a la par que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica.

—N-no… P-p-para n-nada, d-danna, unn —el verlo como gatito asustado provocó satisfacción en su ser y una casi imperceptible sonrisa sádica se marcó en la comisura de sus labios de porcelana —. L-lo que yo quería decir era que hay algo que ronda por mi mente hace un rato...

—Si te digo que no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que cruce por tu cabeza, de todos modos no te vas a callar. Así que prosigue; pero te advierto que no planeo seguir escuchándote si acabas con mi paciencia.

—¡Eso no se vale, un! Usted no tiene paciencia... —reclama imprudentemente.

—Entonces cállate y dime qué es eso que estabas pensando —bien. Flecha al orgullo del titiritero. Claro que el rubio no presta atención a este tipo de cosas; pero para Sasori, el estar interesado en el monólogo de un mocoso exasperante era algo inaceptable, y por si fuera poco, era humillante tener que ocultar su curiosidad. Aunque desde el punto de vista de una persona normal ocultar algo tan banal no tendría sentido.

—¿Por qué no me he explotado a mí mismo ya?

—Si me lo preguntas desde mi punto de vista, extinguir tu propia vida sería demasiado estúpido; no obstante tú no lo piensas así, ¿cierto?, ¿cómo esperas que te diga algo que no sabes tú? No comprendo ni tengo la menor intención de comprender tus absurdos y estúpidos ideales, Deidara. —El aludido lo mira con profundo reproche. Sasori ni se inmuta. El de ojos azules suspira, resignándose. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que el pelirrojo lo tratara como imbécil, al fin de cuentas.

—Tal vez usted es incapaz de comprender mi arte; pero, creo que hay algo que yo si comprendo del suyo —el de cabellos carmesí arqueó una ceja e hizo chocar sus ojos con los de zafiro que posee el menor. Y esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su interés por las palabras del muchacho. Éste sonrió de lado —: el deseo de vivir tanto como pueda. Realmente no sé porque, pero no quiero morir aún. A pesar de que eso contradice a todo lo que creo. Un artista, como usted y yo, pasamos la vida buscando el arte perfecto, ¿no es así? la magnífica obra final. Entonces, ¿cuál es mi motivo para seguir viviendo, para no ir a perseguir la mayor y final de las expresiones artísticas? —Sasori abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos. De alguna forma, y después de un tiempo, había decidido aceptar a ese mocoso como un "artista" al igual que él; no obstante nunca creyó que un niñato idiota como él, pudiera ponerse a penar cosas como esas, como la razón para seguir vivo. Se preguntó a sí mismo cuál era su motivo para seguir en esta vida, aunque no estaba seguro si aún estaba vivo. La respuesta a esta pregunta, por su parte, no era tan difícil de hallar. Seguía viviendo porque el vivir eternamente lo convertía en su propia "magnífica obra final", vivir para él mismo ser el único arte verdadero y durar toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, averiguar porque su alumno no hacía lo mismo que él hizo –aunque en sentido inverso, claro-, se volvió una verdad que quería hallar como fuera.

—Nadie desea morir, mocoso. Todos los humanos nos aferramos a la vida.

—Tal vez usted tenga razón, danna. Tal vez sólo sean mis instintos que son más fuertes que el mismo deseo de hallar la belleza; pero, no lo siento así. Se me ocurrieron varias razones para vivir, como esparcir mis explosiones por todo el mundo, para que todos me reconozcan; pero esto también era contradictorio. Permanecer para siempre en la memoria de las personas, es algo que le quedaría mucho mejor a usted. Y aún si esto significó un motivo vacío para vivir, las palabras "permanecer en la memoria" me hicieron preguntarme otra cosa: ¿si yo decidiera explotar ahora mismo, me recordaría usted para toda la eternidad…?

—No —contestó de manera gélida y cruel. El corazón del rubio de una punzada, y sintió como si se quemara por dentro, consumiéndose cual hoja de papel. Las palabras indiferentes que brotaron de sus labios, las sintió como si regresaran por su garganta, como veneno. Ver la expresión afligida y decepcionada de Deidara había provocado un extraño doler en su pecho, en el único lugar donde podía sentir. Apretó la mandíbula, porque por más que una voz en su mente le gritara "dile que lo recordarás eternamente" no podía permitirse decir algo como eso jamás.

—Creo que ya lo comprendo, danna. El querer "ser eterno"… —su voz sonó melancólica y apagada —aunque usted nunca logrará entender mi arte efímero, ¿verdad? —Sasori lo miró fijamente, con su rostro de porcelana al borde de quebrarse como cristal al caer al suelo.

—Si por morir ahora, yo dejara de existir para usted y me desvaneciera de sus memorias como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, mi motivo para vivir será convertirme en una persona tan importante para usted, que me recuerde para toda la eternidad.

—… —bajó la mirada y la cubrió con sus cabellos carmesí artificiales. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tanto que incluso él pudo sentir la tensión de la madera al presionarse. Clavó sus uñas negras en el dorso de su mano y dejaron una ranura en su dura piel. Sintió un terror enorme apoderarse de su razón, no había estado tan aterrado desde que era apenas un crío, y el miedo crecía más y más. Buscó con la mente mil formas para escapar de este tormento. Por más tiempo que deidara viviera, moriría, moriría frente a sus ojos, se escaparía de sus manos como se escapa un puño de arena entre sus dedos. Después de 40 años tratando de huir del mundo, llegaba un mocoso a recordarle todo el dolor de perder a alguien. Irónico. Deidara parecía poder hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar en la mente de su danna, y él, deseaba desesperadamente no recordarlo jamás. Pero sabía que, por más que intentara dejar de sentir, jamás podría olvidarlo.

—Así vivieras 100 años, jamás serías importante para mí—y antes de derrumbarse al ver el rostro lloroso del rubio, se dio una vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad.


End file.
